1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method having a peroxidase-catalyzed synthesis from which propane-2-nitronate is reacted at such site, producing 2,3-dimethyl-2,3-dinitrobutane, and the product thereby. The present invention also relates to a method for producing high yields of 2,3-dimethyl-2,3-dinitrobutane, and product thereby.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
2,3-dimethyl-2,3-dinitrobutane (DMDNB) is a volatile detection agent used as an additive for explosives.